Oportunidades
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: Hiccup estaba seguro de que Cloudjumper lo mataría, pero, por el momento, lo único que quería era disfrutar con Ruffnut.


**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

 **Parejas:** Hiccup/Ruffnut.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** Hiccup estaba seguro de que Cloudjumper lo mataría, pero, por el momento, lo único que quería era disfrutar con Ruffnut.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Posible cáncer ocular (y/o mental) a todas aquellas personitas que prefieran al canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **1**

 **Oportunidades**

 _"Nuestras vidas se definen por las oportunidades, incluso las que perdemos."_

\- F. Scott Fitzgerald (El curioso caso de Benjamin Button).

* * *

La música era lenta y pausada, e invitaba a todos los invitados de la fiesta, y a Berk en general, a saltar a la pista y echarse a bailar. Hiccup continuaba siendo la excepción, como siempre.

Desde hacía ya un buen rato que el mismo Fishlegs lo había dejado para ir a bailar a la pista en compañía de Heather Jolene. Hiccup se había entretenido hasta el momento hablando con él pero ahora, desprovisto de su compañía, se había limitado a observar el baile en silencio. Hiccup no había querido asistir a esa fiesta. Había sido su madre, Valka, quien prácticamente lo había forzado a ponerse sus mejores galas y acompañarla.

El propósito de la fiesta era simple: celebrar el ascenso de Valka como líder de Berk. La mayor parte de los vikingos no habían estado de acuerdo, al principio. Por orgullo, más que nada. La idea de que una mujer los mandase los afectaba. Sin embargo, fue uno de los primeros en ponerse del lado de Valka en cuanto esta sugirió un cambio de líder. Más que nada porque era su madre, pero él tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que, de ese modo, se libraría de un par de responsabilidad para las que no estaba preparado. En aquellos momentos, prefería no pensar en eso.

Ver a su madre bailando con Gobber en un rincón de la estancia fue una visión cada agradable. Como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo, al momento en que Stoick y Valka apenas se habían reencontrado. Cuando había bastado una mirada, unas palabras y una alegre danza para que Hiccup pensara que podían volver a ser familia.

A pesar de todo, Hiccup no culpaba a Toothless. Sabía que su amigo no había asesinado a su padre a propósito, que había sido manipulado por Drago y su Bewilderbeast. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir pena por la muerte de su padre. Sobre todo mirando a su madre allí, tan contenta, con aquel vestido amarillo oscuro, pensando en lo mucho que su padre se habría alegrado de verla. La trenza que Valka llevaba aquella noche permanecía desnuda, apenas sujeta con una cinta. Los zapatos resonaban a cada golpe que ella le propinaba al piso.

Astrid no había querido ir aquella noche. Según ella, se encontraba demasiado ocupada en algo, pero como había desviado la mirada y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, Hiccup sospechaba que estaba mintiendo. Aunque no la obligó a ir. No era como él; ella no tenía la responsabilidad de ir. Podía ser libre de decidir si quedarse en casa o no. Hiccup ansiaba ese tipo de libertades, pero sabía que como hijo de la nueva jefa no podía permitírselas.

La música empezaba a tornarse poco a poco más animada. El inconfundible olor de alcohol empezaba a llenar el lugar, y Hiccup no pudo menos que soltar un gemido. _Demonios._

Su primer impulso fue irse. Pero no pudo luego de ver a Gobber bebiendo un enorme tarro de cerveza color marrón pálido. Hiccup sabía de sobra de su madre era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola. Al que, sin duda alguna, debía vigilar para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, era a Gobber. Su padre solía hacerlo cuando veía a su amiga bebiendo. Hiccup sabía, de ese modo, que Gobber borracho podía ser peligroso. _Pero Valka no lo sabía._ Y, incluso si su madre podía defenderse sola, no estaba de más advertirle, ¿no?

Una risita a su lado fue lo que lo detuvo de ir corriendo con su madre y hacerlo. Cuando Hiccup se giró, reconoció los hilos plateados y los chispeantes ojos azules. El olor a alcohol se hizo más fuerte. Hiccup sintió que se ahogaba.

—¿Aburrida sin un... Cloudjumper, que te entretenga?

—¿ _Hmm_? —La gemela ladeó la cabeza con aire divertido y dio otro sorbo a su tarro de cerveza. Hiccup se permitió mirarla mientras lo hacía.

Ruffnut nunca le pareció guapa. Quizás porque estaba demasiado prendado de Astrid, o porque simplemente no había podido verla bien. Pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar que fuera guapa. En una ocasión, le había preguntado a Eret —más en broma, que por otra cosa— qué le parecían las chicas de la isla.

 _Bah,_ había respondido, _mocositas bobas y sin chiste. He visto mujeres mejores, Hiccup._

Sin embargo, Eret siempre comentaba que había una sola mujer en Berk que rompía la regla. Hiccup dudaba que Ruffnut fuera esa persona.

En aquel momento, borracha hasta las sienes y con las mejillas sonrojadas, Ruffnut parecía más propensa a ser vista, siempre estando de un lado a otro, imposibilitando su visión. El vestido celeste que llevaba aquella noche estaba tan ajustado como para que se marcaran perfectamente sus curvas. Los largos cabellos rubios platinados, entretejidos entre sí, caían por su espalda como una cascada. A Ruffnut siempre le había gustado llevar el cabello largo. Era uno de los pocos detalles físicos que la gemela le permitió ver en los veinte años que llevaban de conocerse. La piel pálida, los ojos pequeños y azules. Era alta (casi más alta que Hiccup) y desgarbada. De rostro alargado, con mentón prominente y facciones toscas, simples. Sin embargo, Hiccup no pudo dejar de notar algo de belleza en aquella masa de defectos. Quizás en las expresiones de Ruffnut, una mezcla justa de picardía y emoción por todo. Quizás en su figura, que, Hiccup no lo negaba, resultaba ser de las más atractivas de Berk. Ni siquiera Astrid había podido igualarla. Quizás en la manera en que el pelo le enmarcaba su cara, mientras Ruffnut se echaba hacia atrás para asegurarse de verter todo el contenido de su tarro en su boca. Quizás el fuego que irradiaron sus ojos, al momento de enderezarse. Hiccup pensó en ese momento, por primera vez en toda su vida, que la gemela era hermosa. A su manera, pero hermosa.

Una nueva risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, casi de golpe.

—¿Qué tanto — _hip_ — ves? —La pregunta lo sobresaltó. Realmente no esperaba que Ruffnut volteara antes de que él desviara la mirada.

—Um... Nada.

—Vamos. _Hip._ Dímelo —pidió Ruffnut. Su rostro inclinado hacia el suyo, su aliento apestoso a alcohol chocando contra su nariz.

—Ruffnut, estás borracha —replicó Hiccup. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara tranquila, no reflejar lo nervioso que se sentía al tener a Ruffnut tan cerca, en ese estado.

—Vamos Hiccup... _Hip._ No arruines la fiesta. Estoy bien —La manera en que arrastraba las palabras al hablar dejaba bien en claro que no estaba bien.

—Ruffnut, ¿tu hermano está aquí? ¿También está borracho? —Hiccup la sujetó del brazo, rogando en silencio que la gemela no hiciera nada tonto con él al lado.

— _Hip._ Está por al _—hip—_ allá.

Cuando Hiccup miró a Tuffnut, no tuvo que preguntarle a la gemela nuevamente ni verlo mucho tiempo para entender que estaba borracho. La manera en que hipaba mientras bailaba con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Snotlout lo demostraba. Ruffnut resopló, mirando a su hermano.

—Deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —Hiccup parpadeó, confuso. Ruffnut le sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

—Ya sabes. _Hip._ Bailar.

Hiccup arqueó las cejas.

—Lo lamento Ruffnut, pero no me siento muy confiado de bailar contigo, en estos momentos.

—Vamos Hiccup. _Hip._ Será divertido. Un bailecito y ya, ¿sí? —Los brazos de Ruffnut, largos y delgados, rodearon su cintura con fuerza. Hiccup no pudo zafarse a pesar de sus forcejeos. _¿Desde cuando la gemela era tan fuerte?_

—Lo siento Ruffnut, pero estás borracha. Y no es muy seguro que digamos bailar con un borracho —replicó Hiccup.

—Solo uno —pidió Ruffnut. Su voz sonaba tan melosa que Hiccup sintió la tentación de decir que sí. Por suerte, se contuvo a tiempo—. Anda, tómate un tarro de cerveza conmigo y bailemos. _Hip._

Hiccup suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Él odiaba el alcohol. Odiaba beberlo y odiaba todo lo que implicara. Haber vivido por veinte años con un montón de vikingos que adoraban el alcohol, cualquier día, a cualquier hora del día, ya le había dado una idea de las consecuencias de consumirlo. Hiccup había visto a su padre tumbado en el muelle o en el salón, durante los años de crisis que habían seguido a la desaparición de Valka. Cuando Hiccup era pequeño, Gobber había intentado de todas las formas posibles de hacerle pensar que su padre solo estaba cansado y por eso se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte. Hizo esfuerzos porque Hiccup nunca supiera lo que eran aquellas botellas, asegurando que no eran más que brebajes que su padre bebía para dormir bien. Claro que, cuando creció, Hiccup supo lo que eran realmente aquellas botellas, y lo que su padre hacía tirado en aquellos lugares.

En solo aquella noche le había tocado ver a la mitad de los vikingos de Berk vomitando en distintos lugares de la estancia. También, creyó ver a uno que otro cayendo conforme avanzaba en medio del gentío, buscando la salida. Si Ruffnut no pensaba soltarle, la arrastraría hasta que se diera cuenta de que planeaba salir. Claro que, no contaba con que la gemela se derrumbaría a pocos pasos de la salida. Lo peor, era que seguía aferrada a su pierna.

—Ruffnut, suéltame —pronunció las palabras con brusquedad, casi con impaciencia. Cansado, como estaba, de vikingos borrachos y el horrible aroma a sudor. Ya se disculparía con su madre más tarde.

—Te soltaré cuando bailes conmigo.

—¿Y por qué quieres tanto bailar conmigo? ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Fishlegs o a otro? —Hiccup en parte se sentía mal por echarle todo encima a Fishlegs, pero ansiaba librarse de Ruffnut.

La gemela le dirigió una sonrisa alegre —de nuevo, enseñando todos los dientes. Le miró con ojos pícaros y apretó el agarre de su abrazo.

—Porque quiero bailar contigo.

Hiccup suspiró. Conocía lo suficiente a Ruffnut como para saber que no importaba cuánto se resistiera, ella a la larga acabaría consiguiendo lo que quería. Después de todo, no importaba lo que fuera, la gemela haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Sobre todo ahora que estaba totalmente ebria. Incluso si eso significaba molestarlo toda la noche.

—Está bien.

Ruffnut le miró triunfante.

—¿En _—hip—_ serio?

—Sí.

— _Hip._ Genial.

Hiccup la miró de reojo al momento de que Ruffnut lo arrastrara en dirección a la fiesta. Para aquel momento de la noche, la escena empezaba tornarse poco a poco más animada, quizás porque ya casi todos los vikingos estaban totalmente borrachos. La orquesta que había ido a tocar aquella noche también. Se notaba en sus canciones, cada vez más alegres. Hiccup fue arrastrado hasta el centro de la pista, en donde hombres y mujeres se juntaban en pequeños grupos para bailar. Eran pocos los que, como Ruffnut y él, bailaban solos o en pareja.

Hiccup no sabía bailar. En todo aquello que involucrara arte, era sencillamente pésimo. Lo único en lo que podía considerarse bueno _de verdad_ , era dibujando. Nada más.

Por eso, cuando Ruffnut lo llevó al centro de la pista, permitió que ella lo guiara. Que ella le enseñase cómo debía de hacerlo. Dejó que llevara sus manos a sus caderas, y no dijo nada al momento de que sus dedos palparan la fina curva. Tampoco se quejó cuando Ruffnut rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercando exageradamente su rostro al suyo, al punto de que Hiccup podía sentir el aliento con aroma a alcohol chocando contra sus fosas nasales. No dijo nada cuando los ojos azules capturaron los suyos, verdes, con una mirada ardiente. Cuando la música empezó a sonar, Ruffnut pegó su cuerpo al suyo y la danza comenzó.

Fue un baile notablemente más lento que los anteriores, más alegres. Aún así, no estuvo desprovisto de cierta emoción. Ruffnut lo guió por toda la pista, dando saltitos y giros. La falda del vestido celeste se extendía a su alrededor como una segunda luna. El cabello platinado chocaba contra sus caras, y Hiccup lo sintió como una ráfaga de aire fresco en pleno vuelo. De golpe sus piernas empezaban a despertar del letargo en el que se habían sumido prácticamente desde que Hiccup se sentara en aquel rincón de la estancia. Ruffnut saltaba, reía y sostenía el tarro vacío de cerveza en la mano izquierda. Estaban tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra la nariz de Hiccup una y otra vez, y era tan fuerte que él sentía que se embriagaría. Era un aroma dulzón y algo picante a la vez, aunque Hiccup no lograba distinguir de qué se trataba.

—Bailas bien —Ruffnut rió. Su sonrisa era torpe y pausada. Hiccup comprendió que el alcohol empezaba a surtir sus efectos. Solo esperaba que Ruffnut no se desmayara en sus brazos—. Quiero decir... _Lo haces_ bien. Sostienes el ritmo y eso.

Hiccup arqueó una ceja. Los brazos de Ruffnut seguían aferrados a su cuello.

—Supongo que eso de tu parte es un cumplido, ¿no?

Ruffnut negó con la cabeza. Los mechones golpeando sus pómulos altos una y otra vez.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, yo no soy Astrid.

Hiccup notó que había dejado de hipar.

—Ou, oye. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Lo sé.

Ruffnut se relamió los labios, acercando más su cara a Hiccup. Sus narices empezaban a rozarse y Hiccup empezaba a sentirse sofocado.

—Esto, Ruffnut... Sé que esto no es muy importante, pero... ¿Podrías apartarte un poco?

Ruffnut soltó una pequeña carcajada. Dio un giro y enredó los brazos de Hiccup en torno suyo. Ahora con ella de espaldas, Hiccup ya no se sentía tan sofocado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso, Haddock?

Hiccup no dijo nada. No porque lo que dijera Ruffnut fuera verdad, sino porque sus sentidos empezaban a empaparse de _ella._ Del aroma de su pelo —que a Hiccup le recordaba vagamente al limón—, de sus brazos desnudos y sus risitas, cada vez más frecuentes, y que evidenciaban cada vez más lo ebria que estaba. Cuando Ruffnut giró sobre sí misma para volver a quedar de frente, Hiccup prefirió retroceder un paso para no estar tan cerca. Rufnut rió.

—¡Por Thor Santísimo, Hiccup! ¿No me digas que en serio te sientes nervioso? —El tono burlón de su voz era difícil de no notar—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Tú, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III! ¡El Amo de Dragones! ¿Qué haría Toothless, si te viera ahora mismo?

Hiccup no contestó enseguida. Permaneció avergonzado ante el pensamiento de la gemela, su orgullo herido en cierta forma. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, aunque no quería que lo notara.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Jum —Ruffnut sonrió de medio lado—. Eres el primero, ¿sabes?

—¿Uh? —Hiccup la miró. Sus mejillas carmesí empezaban a tornarse color granate—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres el primer chico, de todos, que no me prestó jamás atención a pesar de mi cuerpo.

Hiccup la miró, parpadeando incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que Eret tampoco pero tú... fuiste el primero —Ruffnut se apartó el pelo que le había caído sobre la cara. El sudor la tornaba brillante y le pegaba el cabello—. Desde que teníamos quince años.

—Claro —Hiccup se negaba a mirarla. La vergüenza le había tornado la cara totalmente roja y le bloqueaba la garganta, haciéndole imposible hablar.

—Hiccup —Ruffnut le guiñó un ojo. Hiccup experimentó una sensación hormigueante en todo su estómago. La sensación le resultaba familiar, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado confundido por todo lo que le decía Ruffnut como para entenderlo—, ¿te cuento un secreto?

—Depende, ¿de qué tipo de secreto estamos hablando?

—Nada grave, descuida —Ruffnut cabeceó al notar la expresión desconfiada de Hiccup—. Solo es... una pequeña confidencia de niños pequeños.

Hiccup arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué es, exactamente?

Ruffnut dio un paso adelante. Sus brazos colgaban a los costados y ella sonreía ampliamente, casi con complicidad. Sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Hiccup y volvió a acercar su cara. Hiccup empezaba a hartarse de ese jueguito.

—No le digas a Cloud que te lo dije, no quiero encontrar su bonito trasero carbonizado en alguna parte y que luego Astrid o Toothless me lo echen encima pero... Cuando era niña, me parecías muy lindo, ¿sabes?

Hiccup se vio tentado a pedirle que lo repitiera para saber si lo había oído bien. Porque, sencillamente, no podía imaginar a aquella niña de trenzas rubias gustando de él, sobre todo, recordando que siempre fue ella, junto a su gemelo, la principal causante de cada desgracia que le ocurría, más por sus bromas que por sus insultos, los cuales Hiccup con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar. Sin embargo, al momento de mirar a Ruffnut supo, por la franqueza que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, que ella no mentía. Y sus acciones posteriores redujeron, de alguna manera, sus dudas.

Ruffnut lo besó.

Fue un beso caliente, con sabor a cerveza y algo extraño que Hiccup no había encontrado en los labios de Astrid, en todos los besos que habían compartido. Los labios de Ruffnut eran rápidos y hábiles, y los suyos correspondían con torpeza. La experiencia de Ruffnut resbalando por su lengua, que delineó los labios de Hiccup de una manera deliberadamente lenta —y _sensual_ —. La lengua de Ruffnut era suave y rasposa. Durante todo el beso, Ruffnut no le permitió a Hiccup olvidar su _experiencia_ con otros vikingos, y con una que otra vikinga. No se lo permitió con sus manos recorriendo su espalda, ni sus labios moviéndose rápidamente, ni su lengua delineando su boca. Hiccup pensó que Ruffnut quería que él abriera la suya, pero realmente, no podía hacerlo. Menos cuando Ruffnut había hallado sus brazos y los había enredado en torno a su cintura, ciñéndola, y pegó sus cuerpos al punto de no poder siquiera identificar de quién era cada brazo. Las manos de Ruffnut se enterraron en su cabello, al tiempo que ella misma restregaba su cuerpo contra el de Hiccup, una y otra vez. Abriendo sus piernas, rodeando las caderas de Hiccup con ellas. Y su boca experta, abierta, relamiendo sus labios. Durante el beso, Hiccup sintió varias cosas. Primero, temor. Más que nada, por el hecho de que Ruffnut estaba borracha y Hiccup se imaginaba _perfectamente_ el escenario en caso de que su novio apareciera por ahí —lo cual era improbable, pero no imposible— y los viera juntos, así. También, un raro cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Y, tampoco podía negarlo, algo de halago. El hecho de que una chica se hubiera fijado en él antes de Toothless le parecía halagador. El hecho de que esa chica fuera precisamente Ruffnut lo extrañaba bastante.

Cuando se separaron, Ruffnut hizo un mohín con desaprobación.

—No abriste la boca.

—¿E-eh? —Hiccup abrió los ojos, con asombro contenido.

—Chist, chist, Haddock —replicó Ruffnut, dándole un pequeño manotazo en el hombro—. Llevo diez años preguntándome a lo que sabe tu boca. Déjame disfrutar el momento, al menos.

Hiccup no pudo replicar nada porque Ruffnut lo volvió a besar. Esta vez, estaba preparado. El beso fue más pasional, más compulsivo. Las manos de Hiccup se dirigieron casi de inmediato a las caderas de Ruffnut, ciñéndolas con firmeza. Ruffnut, por su parte, dio un saltito y rodeó la cintura de Hiccup con sus piernas. Dejó que el largo pelo platinado resbalara por sus hombros y aterrizara en los de Hiccup sin dilación. Sus brazos permanecieron alrededor de su cuello, con las manos enterradas en el espeso cabello. Giró su cara, permitiéndole a Hiccup un mayor acceso a su boca.

Se separó, solo unos milímetros. Un sonido ronco emergió involuntariamente de la garganta de Hiccup.

—Abre la boca —susurró Ruffnut. Y Hiccup lo hizo. En cuanto Ruffnut volvió a estampar los brazos contra los suyos, él la abrió. La abrió lo más que pudo, permitiendo a la lengua de Ruffnut colarse en esta, recorriendo cada centímetro, llevando la delantera, como siempre solía hacer. Hiccup le permitió hacer lo que quisiera. Incluso unió su propia lengua al vaivén, en movimiento suaves y tímidos. Permitiendo a Ruffnut guiarlo.

Al momento de que sus lenguas chocaran y se unieran en una pasional danza, Ruffnut ya empezaba a frotar sus piernas en torno a Hiccup. Sus entrepiernas chocando, las manos de Hiccup deslizándose sin saberlo varios centímetros más abajo, apretando, explorando y descubriendo. Ruffnut ahogó un gemido quedo contra su boca, y Hiccup experimentó por primera vez el placer de escuchar a una mujer haciendo eso por _él_. Astrid y él nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Porque si bien la chica era bastante independiente en otros temas, en ese tipo de cosas, su prometida era bastante conservadora. Desde pequeña su madre le había dejado claro que no se podía tener sexo sin matrimonio, de modo que Hiccup hasta entonces se había contenido bastante bien. Pero ahí estaba la base de todo. _Ruffnut no era Astrid._

Los besos de su novio eran toscos y duros, casi tanto como sus golpes. Movimientos rápidos, como desesperados por concluir el acto. Los de Ruffnut eran distintos. Más lentos, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento. Más largos. Y con lengua. Cuando se besaban, Astrid y Hiccup no acostumbraban tocarse mutuamente. Lo máximo que Hiccup había llegado a tocar de Astrid había sido su cintura. Astrid, sus hombros. Hiccup deslizaba las manos con cuidado, aún sin sumergirse de lleno en el placer carnal. Ruffnut lo guiaba. Se movía de manera que su mano alcanzara lugares que voluntariamente nunca se habría atrevido a tocar, y tocaba por sí misma lados que Astrid jamás había tocado. Hiccup no podía negar que lo disfrutaba. Le estaba gustando mucho aquello; sobre todo las caricias.

Hiccup podía sentir el fuego creciendo en su vientre. El deseo de tocar más allá, de aferrarse a Ruffnut y no soltarla. Aunque él mismo no acababa de entender lo que lo movía a tener semejantes pensamientos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban. Las mejillas de Ruffnut seguían igual de rojas que antes, y una amplia sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro. Se acercó, rozando sus narices. Hiccup podía sentir su respiración con aroma a cerveza.

—Chist —musitó ella. Hiccup negó con la cabeza, sin entender—. No le digas a Cloud que hicimos esto.

Hiccup asintió. Entendiendo, en gran medida, sus razones. Considerando todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, lo mejor era que el dragón no se enterara nunca. Hiccup no quería ser ninguna brocheta humana.

—Pero... —Ruffnut delineó sus brazos con las yemas de los dedos—, Cloud no está aquí, ¿no es cierto? Y aún tenemos _toda_ la noche.

Hiccup cerró los ojos al momento de que Ruffnut volviera a besarlo. Dejándose llevar, nuevamente, por las caricias desenfrenadas y los besos apasionados el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

La madrugada hace milagros. Mira que estar despierta a las seis de la mañana solo para escribir esto... Pero me gustó. Me gustó como quedó y me gustó escribirlo. Debo admitir que Hiccup me dio algunos problemas al principio, pero en cuanto le cogí el ritmo se me hizo más sencillo retratarlo.

En fin, este fic es un pequeño regalo para los compañeros de _Caldo Toothcup para el Alma_ a quienes les gusta el Ruffcup. No me hago responsables por posibles daños neuronales y/o oculares por semejante monstruo. ;) Especialmente para los puristas obsesionados con el canon.

¡Besos de colores!

La Bruja Grimm.


End file.
